Russian About
In Russian About, when the Ghostbusters visit Russia to lecture about ghostbusting, they are made scapegoats for the theft of the precious Nameless Book, a link to awakening a great evil. Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 36. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Katarina Novachenka Vladimir Pavel Maximov Dmitri Smerdyakov Police Inspector Faden Old One Cult Nightgaunt Yibb-Tstll Equipment P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap The Nameless Book Big Trouble Locations Dnepropetrovsk Firehouse Temple of the Old Ones Plot A flight passed near the Aurora Borealis. Ray, Slimer, and Winston fought over who could use the window to look at the phenomenon. Egon ignored them and calculated something as Peter tried to force his way to the mirror. A flight attendant struck up a conversation with Egon. Egon revealed the Ghostbusters were invited to a talk about ghostbusting at a Soviet institute. Ray elected to try a game of paper, scissors, rock to determine the order of who would go to the window in what order. Once everything was settled, the flight passed through a cloud bank. The guys soon landed and arrived at the institute in Dnepropetrovsk. Egon pronounced it for Winston but he wasn't going to try and duplicate it. The guys walked in and saw other conference goers present. Katarina Novachenka, their sponsor, welcomed the Ghostbusters and directed them to their rooms. Katarina showed them the institute's exhibit of paranormal artifacts, the largest in the world. Ray marveled at the items, some 1000's of years old. Egon mused the collection had enough psychokinetic energy to blow out half of Siberia. They reached a laboratory and met researchers Vladimir Pavel Maximov and Dmitri Smerdyakov. They were not so welcoming and dismissed the Ghostbusters and their equipment as a flashy light show. Vladimir boasted he had a revolutionary theory that would trump the Ghostbusters. Peter is annoyed but Egon stopped him and quoted Einstein. However, the duo also dismissed Einstein. Egon walked off to confront them as the others left in a hurry. At the conference, Vladimir revealed he spent 20 years of research on a paranormal theory that Titanic sunk after it struck Elvis Presley. Katarina interjected and noted the Titanic sunk in 1912 and Elvis was born in 1935. The crowd laughed and Vladimir stormed off stage. Oddly, Dmitri was missing. Egon came on stage and introduced the Proton Beams. The others fired non-lethal streams into the air for the demonstration. Slimer was sent over to be blasted and trapped for the demo. Vladimir interrupted the demonstration and announced there was a theft at the exhibit. He accused the Ghostbusters. The Ghostbusters went to look for themselves. Slimer let himself out of the Ghost Trap and hurried over. Ray determined the stolen artifacts were harmless but Egon pointed to an empty cabinet. The Nameless Book was in it. Ray explained it was an ancient book full of powerful magic whose title even couldn't be uttered. Vladimir presented Police Inspector Faden to the others. Faden forbade the Ghostbusters from leaving the institute. While they waited, Katarina asked them about the book. Ray and Egon explained it was connected to the Old Ones. There was one left and the Ghostbusters stopped it from destroying the world before. The Nameless Book was one of two books that could wake it up. Katarina remembered Vladimir was obsessed with the Old Ones and talked about them without pause. Peter placed two and two together and realized Vladimir stole the book then pinned the blame on the Ghostbusters. Egon opened the door and Faden was waiting right on the other side. After he shut the door, Peter begged Katarina for help. They all escaped out a window and drove away. Ray informed Slimer they would be facing an Old One again. Slimer pounded on the windows in sheer terror and wanted to be let out. Egon calibrated his P.K.E. Meter to pick up the paranormal energy put out by the book. Faden was on their trail. Vladimir and Dmitri arrived at a peculiar mountain and met up with a cult. Meanwhile, the others were trying to push the car out of a jam but it was no good. A tire and the engine were shot. Luckily, a man in a horse drawn carriage came upon them. The cult began to chant from the Nameless Book. However, the pedestal holding the book kept sinking so Dmitri was used to prop it up. As the guys approached in the carriage, the cult was almost finished and started the final chorus. The inner ring of the center sunk down into the mountain with the cult in tow. Egon believed they still had a chance but they needed something from home. He asked Slimer to fly to the Firehouse as fast as he could and bring back a box marked "Big Trouble." After Slimer left, Katarina and the guys descended a huge stairwell with steps over 10 feet tall. The place was probably one of the Old Ones' secret hiding places. Slimer's flight caught the attention of American military. Just to be sure, a general decided to have Slimer shot down. Slimer narrowly dodged the assault and kept on going. As Katarina and the Ghostbusters walked on, they wondered if there would be any guardians stationed to protect the Old One. Soon enough, Nightgaunts awoke and attacked. The Ghostbusters made short work of them and trapped them all. However, they soon realized the Ghost Traps weren't built to hold these monsters. Ray tossed it far away where it exploded. Slimer returned to the Firehouse, found Big Trouble, and mustered the last of his strength to carry the box back to the Soviet Union. Katarina and the Ghostbusters found the cult at a temple. Vladimir uttered the last word of the chant and revealed the Old One Yibb-Tstll promised Vladimir would be allowed to rule the world if he complied. The Ghostbusters shot the book but it was too late. It shot into the temple. The Ghostbusters aimed their throwers at the cultists. They pondered the situation and ran for it. As the pit in front of the temple lit up, Slimer arrived. Egon asked for everyone's Proton Pack and hooked it up to Big Trouble. It could create a rip in space in time powerful enough to defeat Yibb but someone had to run it to the pit. Peter kissed Katarina and ran the device to the pit. Yibb appeared just as Big Trouble was activated. The place started to cave in. They ran for it and managed to escape safely. Faden was waiting outside with the cultists in hand cuffs. Katarina kissed everyone on the cheek, even Slimer. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on May 16, 1990.Marsha Goodman (1990). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Russian About" (1990). *J. Michael Straczynski remembered having fun doing "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" and the great fan reaction. He decided to do a follow up episode set in Russia that featured the return of Cathulhu, the Necronomicon, and the Cult of Cathulhu. However, Straczynski found himself in a conflict with Broadcast Standards & Practices.Radio Free Amerika with J. Michael Straczynski 5/2/1991 **After the script was done, Straczynski got notes from Broadcast Standards & Practices (BS&P) informing him he couldn't use Cthulhu or the Necronomicon since these were both "established occult and cult lore." Straczynski argued they were fictional creations. BS&P claimed they did the "research" and knew the book was real. It was written by an Arab and the basis of a Satanic cult. Straczynski fancied himself a scholar on the history of Lovecraft and challenged their claims. **BS&P said they would contact the UCLA Folklore Division. Days later, BS&P told Straczynski the folklore people confirmed their claim. Straczynski contacted the folklore people and found out BS&P was lying. It was correct BS&P did contact them but it was clear they made their minds up already. BS&P caught wind of the conversation and went to ABC first, telling them Straczynski was trying to sneak in Satanic cult lore into the show. ABC issued a mandate that Cthulhu and Necronomicon could be used. Straczynski decided to refer to Cthulhu as Old One and Necronomicon as Nameless Book in script. Lovecraft fans would pick up on the references. **BS&P then focused on the mention of H.P. Lovecraft in the script and told Straczynski he couldn't use the name either. Straczynski went ballistic. He threatened to pull the script and quit. The producers of The Real Ghostbusters, Michael C. Gross and Joe Medjuck, didn't think the incident was worth the hassle, but as they learned more about what happened - they threatened to take it to the LA Times. BS&P back off. *During the trip, the Ghostbusters and Slimer fight over who gets to see the Aurora Borealis first.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Russian About" (1990) (DVD ts. 01:21-01:23). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I wanna see the Aurora Borealis!" *The Ghostbusters visit Dnepropetrovsk, Ukraine, which was still part of the Soviet Union at the time. *This episode recycles scenes from previous episodes: **After the Ghostbusters enter the institute, Winston says, "Are you sure this is where they're having the conference on the paranormal?" Scenes of attendees of the conference are recycled from "Deadcon 1." "Deadcon 1" was from an earlier season of the series. The animation and quality of the footage differs greatly from the animation in this episode. **Reused footage of the Firehouse can also be found from "The Joke's on Ray"Firehouse (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- The Joke's on Ray (1988) (DVD ts. 7:22-7:26). Time Life Entertainment., which is used when Slimer flies to the Firehouse Firehouse (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- Russian About (1990) (DVD ts. 18:25-18:27). Time Life Entertainment. *Egon mentions Albert Einstein.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Russian About" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:46-04:47). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Einstein once said..." *Vladimir's theory involves the Titanic crashing into Elvis.Vladimir Pavel Maximov (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Russian About" (1990) (DVD ts. 05:10-05:26). Time Life Entertainment. Vladimir says: "And so in conclusion, I have spent 20 years of my life proving my greatest paranormal theory - that the Titanic did not sink when it struck the iceberg. It did not strike the iceberg. It struck Elvis Presley." **The Titanic appeared in Ghostbusters II **Ray was asked about Elvis in Ghostbusters. **Egon later presented a theory the Titanic was sabotaged by a Gremlin in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Grease" *The Nameless Book is a pun from a previous episode "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" when the network didn't want the Necronomicon to be actually named.Radio Free Amerika with J. Michael Straczynski 5/2/1991 *Egon mentions the Ghostbusters fought the last Old One before.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Russian About" (1990) (DVD ts. 08:06-08:11). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Supposedly, there's one Old One left. We fought him before. He almost destroyed the world." **Either they are fighting Cathulhu again in this episode **Or are fighting another Old One from a case that took place off screen ***Which accounts for the different design for the Old One in this episode ***Slimer's abject fear at fighting another when he wasn't in "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" ***The episode call sheet revealed the guardians to be Nightgaunts which in Lovecraft myth only serve the Elder God Nodens and the Old One Yibb-Tstll. Thus, the Old One in this episode would have to be Yibb. *Though it's been shown that ghosts can travel fairly quickly, Ray states to Egon that he doesn't know exactly how fast a ghost can fly, simply because no one has ever timed one. *The cult's chant turns into a homage to Bugs Bunny's Ra Ra Ra chant in Merrie Melodies' "Super-Rabbit" from 1943.straczynski Tweet 4/12/18 *Egon and Ray reference species from the Cthulhu Mythos species: a Shuggoth (which appeared on "The Collect Call of Cathulhu"), a Shambler, and a Ghast. They also mention Cthulhu Mythos writers H.P. Lovecraft and Clark Ashton Smith.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Russian About" (1990) (DVD ts. 17:24-17:32). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "It's too dangerous. But writers like H.P. Lovecraft and Clark Ashton Smith read it and used it in their stories. Those we read."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Russian About" (1990) (DVD ts. 17:38-17:39). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Shuggoths."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Russian About" (1990) (DVD ts. 17:39-17:40). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Shamblers."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Russian About" (1990) (DVD ts. 17:40-17:3941). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Ghasts." *After Katarina kisses Slimer, he performs the Hopak. *Janine doesn't appear in this episode. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps RussianAbout01.jpg RussianAbout02.jpg RussianAbout03.jpg RussianAbout17.jpg RussianAbout04.jpg RussianAbout18.jpg RussianAbout05.jpg RussianAbout06.jpg RussianAbout07.jpg RussianAbout08.jpg RussianAbout09.jpg RussianAbout10.jpg RussianAbout11.jpg RussianAbout12.jpg RussianAbout13.jpg RussianAbout14.jpg RussianAbout15.jpg RussianAbout19.jpg RussianAbout16.jpg RussianAbout20.jpg Collages and Edits ConferencebuildinginDnepropetrovskinRussianAboutepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WelcometoDnepropetrovskGreetinginRussianAboutepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' KatarinaNovachenkainRussianAboutepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinRussianAboutepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RussiainRussianAboutepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RitualinRussianAboutepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TheOldOneplaceinRussianAboutepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TheOldOneplaceinRussianAboutepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RitualinRussianAboutepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DeviceinRussianAboutepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 4 Disc 4 Category:RGB Episode